De aquí a allá nos encontraremos
by Annie.Nyx
Summary: John siempre ha querido ser normal, pero nunca lo ha sido y más cuando de la nada se encuentra en mitad del siglo XV y a otro momento en su propio tiempo a finales del XX. Todo se complica cuando salta en el tiempo y se encuentra de frente con Sherlock Holmes que sabe quién es él. Ese es el principio de una serie de encuentros fuera de tiempo. (Un poco Crack)
1. Chapter 1

Parejas: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson

Género: Romance/Drama/Humor/Sci-Fi/Misterio

Rating: NC-17

Resumen: John siempre ha querido ser normal, pero nunca lo ha sido y más cuando de la nada se encuentra en mitad del siglo XV y a otro momento en su propio tiempo a finales del XX. Todo se complica cuando salta en el tiempo y se encuentra de frente con Sherlock Holmes que sabe quién es él. Ese es el principio de una serie de encuentros fuera de tiempo. (Un poco Crack)

Capitulo 1: Cake

Por unos minutos no supo donde se encontraba, su traje estaba un poco arrugado y se sentía mareado, intento apoyarse en cualquier superficie cercana, dio una vuelta buscando algún indicio que pudiera decirle donde estaba. Pero solo habían arboles, un montón de ellos esparcidos de manera aleatoria entorpeciendo todo a su paso. Suspiro, estaba en un bosque demasiado tupido como para saber dónde estaba el norte o el sur, o que hora era por la posición del sol.

Caminó hacia el frente, la ultima vez había funcionado bien y no le cabía duda que así seria esta vez, realmente agradecía estar en medio de un bosque. Hace unos minutos había estado atendiendo a la gente que estaba en la boda de su hermana, como si él hubiese estado de acuerdo a ser parte de toda esa parafernalia inútil, sabía que se terminaría separando de una u otra manera. Pero ella no hacía caso e insistía con el tema, ella insistía en pensar que había encontrado a su mujer ideal.

Se desamarro el nudo de la corbata, y desabotono unos pocos botones. Hacia un poco de calor, eso significaba que estaba entre agosto y septiembre. Verano, comienzos de otoño o finales de no había flores por el bosque, no como debían estar en primavera.

Los animales no se veían, por lo que pensó que estaba cerca de algún lugar habitado. Eso sería de ayuda. Necesitaba saber donde se encontraba. Camino alrededor de 20 minutos, el bosque cada vez se despejaba mas, teniendo la oportunidad de poder observar donde estaba el sol. Eran las 3 o las 5 de la tarde.

A unos metros se veía una casa, o mejor dicho una mansión, sin mucho entusiasmo se acerco parapedir ayuda, intento buscar alguna mentira que fuera creíble para quien fuera que habitaba en la casa, ya estaba acostumbrado por lo que no fue difícil encontrar algo.

Sintió un ruido tras él, lo cual le puso un poco nervioso, pero siguió caminando, tenía que llegar a la casa y pedir algo de ayuda. Otro ruido justo a su lado izquierdo. Miro alrededor pero no se veía nada. Suspiro y siguió. Ya una vez hace unos años se había encontrado en alguna situación parecida. Se había encontrado en el lugar menos adecuado, y una de las personas que habían presenciado su aparición, una niña pequeña, le siguió por toda la ciudad, hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de volver. Había sido tedioso, la niña no paraba de hostigarle con preguntas, eso había sido en el 1543. Algo que no quería repetir.

Escucho otro ruido pero esta vez decidió parar y buscar hasta encontrar a quien o que le seguía. Se movió con sigilo, llevaba años de práctica, por lo que sabía que sería casi imposible que lo pillaran. Vio una sombra tras uno de los arboles que estaban a su izquierda, Con rapidez tomo el cuerpo de la persona que le seguía, la otra persona dio un tirón que hizo que los dos cayeron rodado por el suelo cubiertos de hojas. Definitivamente comienzos de otoño. Era un hombre, le tomo por los brazos con más fuerza de la que él había esperado y lo presiono bajo su cuerpo contra el suelo. Él era un tanto pequeño en altura, para el otro fue fácil tumbarlo y dejarle bajo su peso.

"Una boda. ¿Qué hace un chico que va a una boda en el patio trasero de mi casa?" Dijo el chico. Era alto, con pelo negro, ondulado y un poco corto, se veía de alrededor de 21 o 23 años, llevaba un chaquetón largo y negro, junto con un traje oscuro bajo el, definitivamente alguien pijo, bañado en dinero.

"¡Suéltame!" Exigió, pero el otro no le soltó, e incluso afirmo mucho más el agarre.

"No, ahora doctor, oh estudiante de medicina, ¿Qué haces acá?" Dijo con una sonrisa. "Aunque no tengo que preguntar." Dijo mirándole de arriba a abajo.

"¿Qué demonios? ¡Suéltame!" Se sacudió con violencia bajo el otro chico. Esto estaba resultando peor que cualquier situación que hubiera vivido antes.

"Ya lo dije, no, por lo menos no hasta que me digas que haces acá." Se notaba que quería decir más porque se mordió los labios y miro hacia otro lado intentando contenerse.

"Suéltame y te lo explico todo, me duele la muñeca" Dijo quejándose un poco. El otro solo le miro analizándole, sin aflojar el agarre o dando indicios de querer soltarle, pero de un segundo a otro estaba libre y el otro chico le miraba interrogante.

"Bien señor Doctor, ¿Qué haces acá?, debes ir a la boda de tu…" se quedo un minuto en silencio observándole con masdeteniendo "Diría tía, pero el atuendo es mas juvenil como para ser el de una tía que por fin se casa, una amiga mayor, pero no te ocuparían para trabajar en la recepción, no, es un familiar cercano, uno que no te agrada del todo, pero estas dispuesto a hacer algo para ellos. Tu hermano, siempre el hermano." Sonríe.

"¿Cómo demonios sabes eso?" Pregunto un poco alarmado. Se sacudió un poco el polvo, ella le mataría cuando vuelva, se quedo sentado sobre el pasto otoñal. El otro solo sonriómás. "Sabes no me importa, necesito…" El otro lo ignoro completamente.

"Ahora, el problema es como de un momento a otro estas acá, porque de seguro tu hermano, no desearía que te perdieras su boda. Ya todavía no pasas por la larga ceremonia, me imagino que te espera en algún lugar. Así que ¿Por qué estas en mi patio?" Termino poniéndose de pie y mirándole desde arriba cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho.

"Bueno, me perdí." No sabía si decir algo mas, no tenía nada más ingenioso como la mentira que había preparado con anterioridad, la cual quedaba vetada, no era adecuada para la situación.

"Eso es obvio, pero uno no simplemente se pierde un el bosque de los Holmes." Dijo metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

"Eso no es lo impórtate, mira debo volver a la boda y necesito ayuda para llegar." Dijo intentado desviar la conversación.

"Evitas lo importante, ok, no importa después me enterare, aunque Mycroft se pondrá furioso cuando sepa que no estamos completamente seguros en este lugar." Sonrió, pero intento esconderlo mientras se veía las manos.

"Por favor no llames a seguridad o a la policía, eso… por favor no" Se arrepintió apenas lo dijo porque la cara del otro denotaba tener todo el control que había esperado tener sobre el.

"¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Dónde queda la diversión? Ellos siempre arruinan todo" Movió la mano como si le intentara quitar el peso a lo dicho "Ahora, necesitas ayuda, pero no estoy seguro de ofrecértela." La sonrisa cambio y fue un poco más sombría. "Tendrás que hacer algo por mí para que yo te brinde ayuda."

Se quedo en una pieza, sentado en el suelo mirando al hombre que estaba ante él, ese abrigo moviéndose tras él, como si de un gato acorralando a su presa se tratase. Se sintió más nervioso, él era el de los poderes, los cuales no lograba controlar, pero él podía salirse con la suya sin ayuda de ese tío que le quería causar problemas. Además no podía contarle mucho, y sabía que el otro solo quería saber la verdad de todo. Esos eran los peores. Intentando meter sus narices donde no deben.

"¿Como que cosa?" Pregunto tanteando terreno con el chico. El moreno, sonrió y le tendió una mano.

"Sígueme" Eso fue lo último que espero escuchar.

Tomo la mano con un poco de escepticismo, pero no tenía otra cosa mejor que hacer, por lo que solo hizo, el otro no le soltó por ningún segundo, aunque el movió la en repetidas ocasiones en son de protesta por el agarre tan intimo, le arrastro por el patio hasta llegar a la gran casa, donde volvió a tirar de él con rapidez hasta llegar a la cocina. Donde finalmente le soltó la mano con delicadeza. Nunca había sostenido la mano de otro hombre por tanto rato. Eso había sido demasiado raro.

"Quiero que hagas un pastel" Dijo sentándose en una de las sillas que rodeaba una mesa enrome en la cocina.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto un poco aturdido, intentando pensar si había escuchado bien.

"Ya escuchaste, un pastel. Acá esta todo lo que necesitas. Así que vamos hazme un pastel."

"Eso tomara mucho tiempo…"Intento hacer entrar en razón al otro, pero como antes había sido ignorado.

"Por favor, sé que no te iras de inmediato, y tu hermano empezara la ceremonia en un rato, pero sabes que no eres tan importante en ella, e incluso no quieres estar allá, habrías hecho mayor escándalo en el patio. Así que pastel" Dijo acomodándose en su asiento y apoyando su cabeza un una mano.

Le miro molesto. ¿Quien se creía ese tío? Que podía llegar y pedirle un pastel cuando estaba a mitad de una ceremonia, sabía que no había problema con ella, al minuto que llegara a su verdadero tiempo parecería que se había ausentado solo unos minutos a lo mas media hora. Bufo. El otro hombre parecía estar disfrutando cada momento, eso le incomodaba. Pero necesitaba salir de ese lugar y ese era su único boleto, además conversando con el otro sabría qué fecha era y donde estaba. Se resigno a buscar los ingredientes y empezar a preparar todo.

"Entonces, Chico de la boda ¿Cómo te llamas?" Primer paso, nunca decir el nombre completo.

"John"

"Evitando revelar tu identidad, cosa que no es necesaria. Mi hermano trabaja en el gobierno, no me demoraría ni cinco segundos saber quién eres además de tener un montón de información sobre tu vida." Eso le enfureció un poco, Era el típico pijo que se cree que tiene el poder absoluto por ser rico y tener familiares influyentes.

"John Watson" Dijo finalmente, sabía que no podía evitar esas cosas. Pero le enfureció de igual modo.

"Bien John, Yo soy Sherlock Holmes." Sin moverse ni un centímetro "Cuéntame, como llegaste a mi bosque"

"Una larga historia" Dijo cortante

"Créeme John tenemos tiempo de sobra" Dijo sonriendo. "A menos que desees escabullirte" Rumio en voz baja, estaba completamente jodido. Maldito niñato.

"No puedo decir nada hasta que me digas que fecha es" Se cruzo de brazos y puso la mejor cara de póker que tenia.

"Cada vez más interesante." Dijo juntando sus manos y cerrando sus ojos. "Es 24 Septiembre del 2006."

"Demonios" Sherlock sonrío aun mas.

"Así que tu hermano se casa." Repitió S con un tono demasiado bajo, como si hablara consigo mismo.

"No tengo hermano" el chico quedo unos segundos sorprendido y confundido. "Hermana, es mi hermana la que se casa"

"Oh eso explica mucho" Dijo sonriendo nuevamente. "Más de lo que crees"

"¿Por qué quieres un pastel?" Ignorando los comentarios encriptados. Ya resignándose a hacer lo que el otro pedía.

"¿Por qué no?" Dijo perdiendo un poco la curvatura de la sonrisa. "John, dime, ¿por que estabas en el bosque?

"No puedo decirlo." Insistió.

"John" Dijo desparramándose sobre la encimera, con una mezcla entre aburrimiento y desesperación.

Por un momento se sintió choqueado por los ojos del otro, por como ellos suplicaban por información, de una manera infantil, como si estuviera acostumbrado a hacer eso, presionándole a hablar, en cierto sentido, querer responderle con la verdad. Algo infantil pero…

"¿Cuántos años tienes Sherlock?" pregunto mientras mesclaba algunos ingredientes.

"18, pero eso no importa, vamos dímelo, no pierdes nada" Dijo levantando solo un poco la mirada, ahí podía ver, la juventud y lo pequeño que el era.

"Pensé que eras mayor. ¿Y a que te dedicas?" Intento ignorar por completo las sensaciones que esa mirada fija en el estaba provocando.

"Cosas aburridas, ahora háblame de ti. Te lo exijo." Esta vez se levanto y se le acerco más poniéndole nervioso, demasiado cerca para ser específicos, como si fuera algo común entre ellos, invadiendo su espacio personal, haciéndole sentir más incomodo que nunca. "Si no me lo dices no es entretenido." Dijo ya demasiado cerca, el moreno sonrió y le miro directo a los ojos, lo que vio le perturbo un poco, era deseo, uno puro e intenso y añoranza. Y de golpe lo entendió.

"Me conoces" Dijo dejando de lado todo y poniendo toda la atención en el otro chico. Mirándole absorto.

"Por fin John, pensé que te demorarías mas." Dijo alejándose, solo unos centímetros. "Eres de la misma edad de hace un tiempo, así que asumiré que…" y se quedo en silencio. "Dejaste de hacer el pastel, es menester que lo hagas John."

Se quedo estático, nunca le había pasado. En todo este tiempo con su anomalía, no le había sucedido esto. Era una especia de viajero en el tiempo, durante toda su infancia y adolescencia estuvo viajando al pasado, a las épocas que estudiaba en historia, o a otras partes del mundo, algo que no sucedía con frecuencia, pero nunca se había encontrado con alguien conocido o alguien que le conociera, y nunca había sido su intención ir a buscar alguien de su vida en el pasado o en el futuro, solo hace unos meses había comenzado a ir al futuro. Pero ahora estaba demasiado adelante, con un chico que le conocía.

"Sabes lo que me pasa" Algo le decía que la repuesta no le iba a gustar del todo, maldito John del futuro por confiar en el niñato.

"Si, pero no estaba resultando como lo había esperado, eres un bobo, John. "Dijo un poco desanimado y fue hacia el refrigerador.

"¿Por qué lo has estado escondiendo? ¿Que acaso no entiendes que…?" el chico no tenía la culpa se repitió una y otra vez. Pero solo consiguió enojarse un poco más.

"No te pongas grave. Digo podría haber sido peor, Mycroft no sabe que eres un viajero del tiempo y espacio, imagínate que él te hubiera encontrado, el es mucho mejor con las deducciones" eso ultimo lo dijo con molestia "Pero no sabe como matar a un John Watson." Dejo que su ojo izquierdo hiciera un pequeño giño antes de meterse de cabeza en el refrigerador.

Eso le molesto aun mas, como era posible que un chico lo molestara tanto, era enfermante. Suspiro e intento calmarse, sentío que volvía a revivir el año 1880, pero se quedo en silencio por unos segundos más antes de volver a mirar a Holmes.

"Lo siento John" Dijo el chico, él le había estado mirando durante su divagación mental, "No debo hacer este tipo de experimento con la gente, pero no podía resistirlo" Dijo poniendo los mismos ojos de hace un momento

"No importa, ahora pásame unos huevos." Sherlock sonrió pero volvió a estar serio por varios minutos, como si intentara resolver un gran enigma.

Sherlock no le hablo mientras terminaba de preparar la masa del pastel, la última vez que había hecho uno fue para el cumpleaños de su hermana hace unos 5 años. Se sintió un poco mal, nunca había podido ser un verdadero hermano, siempre intento impresionarla, pero ella no estaba interesada en mirarle o dejar caer algún comentario que le hiciera sentir bien. El moreno le miraba con atención, si hacer ningún comentario solo observando, lo cual le ponía los pelos de punta, nunca había sido observado de esa manera, ni siquiera alguna chica cuando era un adolescente le habían mirado con toda esa atención.

"¿Porque no quieres que tu hermana se case?" La pregunta le descoloco un poco pero enseguida se recompuso.

"Bueno" No sabía cómo seguir, no le gustaba para nada el rumbo que había tomado la conversación. "Ella es un poco complicada, y está tomando decisiones demasiado apresurada, algo que nunca le trae cosas buenas."

"Entonces no crees que está enamorada de verdad." Se dio cuenta del tono de afirmación más que de pregunta.

"No, solo creo que le quiere, como a cualquier otra chica con la que ha salido" Dijo poniendo la masa en los moldes y precalentando el horno. "Debe buscar a otra persona que…, bueno. Ya sabes."

"El amor." Dijo con un poco de incomodidad. "Así que eres de los tipo románticos."

"No realmente, solo espero que esté con alguna persona que realmente ama"

"¿Y cómo sabes que no la ama? Las decisiones dicen mucho sobre los deseos. Si quería casarse es porque definitivamente se siente distinta con ella ¿no crees?" Se quedo unos momentos mirando al chico sin poder creer lo que él decía. "No es que crea en esas tonterías, solo químicos, acciones y reacciones, eso es manipulable."

"Así que no eres un romántico." Dijo sonriendo.

"No." Dijo bajando los ojos evitando el contacto visual.

Por un momento se imagino que el chico realmente si era un romántico pero solo lo escondía del mundo, muchos chicos ricos eran solo fachadas pesadas escondiendo dolor, añoranza.

Se estaba acercando a él para tocarle el hombro para de alguna forma solidarizar con él. Pero se sintió mareado y lo último que vio con claridad eran unos ojos grises sumamente tristes desapareciendo en un fondo negro.

Cuando por fin dejo de sentirse revuelto, intento volver de apoco a sus sentidos, el tacto estaba normal, sus manos estaban un poco temblorosas pero lo podía controlar. Sus ojos estaban débiles, era lo último que revisaba siempre, respiro con profundidad y la sensación de mareo desapareció con rapidez. Comenzó a escuchar gente hablando y riendo, pero no sabía bien de donde provenían. Cundo por fin abrió los ojos estaba en el baño en el cual se había metido tras sentir que perdía concentración en el presente.

Suspiro al recordar los ojos tristes de Sherlock Holmes. Hoy era un 8 de abril de 2003. Y en algún lugar de gran Bretaña un chico solitario estaba en una casona, y con solo 15 años no sabía que en un futuro se encontraría con un John Watson de 20 años. Pero en otro lado, un 24 de septiembre del 2006 un Sherlock de 18 años miraba con tristeza el punto en el cual había desaparecido, para finalmente terminar de hornear un pastel que nunca seria terminado por John Watson.

Se acomodó la corbata y salió lo más rápido que pudo del baño. Tenía una boda que atender


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno les dejo el segundo capitulo espero que les guste :DDD pasen por el fic Gallavich de Shameless y por el Drarry/Albus&Scorpius :P espero subir capítulos mas seguido a hora ya que no tengo mas clases hasta marzo :DDDDD YEY! Capítulo 2: La caja de pandora.

Estaba en su habitación intentado dejar de lado todos los sonidos de fiesta que había en la planta baja de la casa. No se sentía con ganas de estar de fiesta, y no era porque se sentía triste ni amargado, era solo que necesitaba algo de paz, mas después de lo difíciles que habían estado los finales del semestre. Por lo menos había terminado de buena manera su segundo año de universidad.

Tenía mucho en su cabeza por lo que preocuparse. Su hermana parecía estar bien después del matrimonio pero eso no quería decir que sus problemas habían desaparecido por completo. No entendía como ella podía dejarse derrotar tan fácilmente. Suspiro mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama. Además su madre estaba presionándola para que fuera una buena esposa, y que se preocupara por mantener la casa que tenía ordenada y limpia. Clara, la esposa de Harry, solo hacía que las cosas empeoraran haciéndole creer a todo el mundo que tenía a Harry bajo control. Pero él lo sabía, sabia porque la había visto.

Por quinta vez viajo al futuro, pero este vez apareció en su vieja casa, mamá no estaba y Harry lloraba desesperada en su habitación, supo que era el futuro porque se vio a si mismo intentando cuidar de Harry, no pudo evitar notar que estaba más viejo. Se sintió mucho peor cuando escucho que mama había muerto, que Clara había dejado a Harry.

¿Que debía hacer con esa información? ¿Intentar pasar un buen verano con su madre? ¿Disfrutarla? Como si eso fuera fácil. Se sintió mucho más molesto. Algunas veces pensaba que tener el poder de viajar en el tiempo era una verdadera maldición, antes lo veía algo cool, se creía un pseudo Doctor Who. Pero cuando se involucraba con su vida personal… lo hacía ver como algo horrible. Algo cruel. Ya había intentado cambiar algunas cosas pequeñas en sus viajes al futuro, y realmente todo había salido igual. No había manera de cambiar el destino. Tenia el presentimiento que para cambiarlo no solo el tenia que cambiar las cosas, sino todos lo que estaban involucrados debían cambiar el patrón. Pero no era fácil ir donde Harry, donde clara, o con su madre.

Sintió un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo, sus piernas se sacudieron de forma extraña y no pudo más que cerrar los ojos mientras se ajustaba al viaje.

Estaba en una cama. Por lo que se quedó en la misma posición en la cual había estado en la suya. No deseaba moverse y le importaba muy poco si alguien lo pillaba ahí tendido. Se dejó llevar un momento por las emociones conflictivas, pensando en su madre, en Harry, en su pequeño problema espacio/temporal. Cuando se quedó un poco más tranquilo comenzó a pensar con claridad. Ahora no importaba Harry, ni su madre, y menos Clara. No. El era lo importante, era a él a quien debía salvar. Salvarse a sí mismo.

Se levantó con cuidado, estaba en una habitación estilo victoriana. Nunca antes había estado en el lugar por lo que en seguida busco con que defenderse, solo habían montones de libros y anotaciones sobre el escritorio al lado de la cama. Pero por toda la habitaciónhabía equipo de química. No había fotos, por lo que no podía saber a quién le pertenecía la habitación o que época era. Había miles de lugares en Londres que todavía tenían aspecto victoriano.

Escucho un ruido tras la puerta. Se acercó con cuidado, y puso atención a las voces que se colaban.

"…Pues no quiero pasar el resto de mis días intentando complacerlos! NO QUIERO SER COMO TU! Un insignificante gusano que intenta ser alguien solo para que papi te mire con orgullo, pues ¡MIRAME! ¡ME IMPORTA UN COMINO QUE SE SIENTAN DEFRAUDADOS PORQUE NO SERE UN GRAN MUSICO! ¡TOCO EL VIOLIN POR QUE ME GUSTA. NO POR QUE QUIERO LUCIRME ANTE LOS AMIGOS DE PAPA! ¡NO QUIERO SER TU! ¡MALDITO VENDIDO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO! ODIO A TODOS EN ESTA CASA Y JURO QUE EN EL MOMENTO QUE…¡CUANDO PUEDA SALDRE Y NADIE SABRA DONDE ME FUI!

"Estas siendo poco considerado con todo lo que mamá y papá te han dado, ahora compórtate y baja a tocar el violín para los amigos de papá, antes de que causes que pierda influencia. Vuelve abajo Sherlock, y si no vuelves… Bueno, espero que te atengas a las consecuencias."

"¡TU ESTAS SIENDO POCO CONSIDERADO!" La voz tomo unos segundos para tomar aire. "No quiero, no, no puedo hacerlo, joder Mycroft nuestro abuelo murió. Y ellos tienen allá abajo una fiesta de negocios."

"Preocuparse no es una ventaja."Dijo casi de manera mecánica.

"¡PERO ERA EL ABUELO!" Dijo con desesperación. "Mycroft, nunca te he pedido nada. Por favor déjame solo. ¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!" Grito acercándose cada vez más a la puerta.

"Sherlock." La otra voz también se acercó. "Lo hare, pero ten en cuenta lo que estoy haciendo por ti."

No escucho nada más que un largo silencio antes de que la puerta se abriera y Sherlock entrara. Se sintió paralizado, no sabía con que Sherlock se encontraría, y sería demasiado extraño para los dos, apenas lo había encontrado una vez. No había pensado más en el muchacho que había visto hace unos meses, pero ahora se sentía nervioso. No sabía nada de este chico.

Se escondió lo mejor que pudo a un lado, entre la oscuridad que proporcionaba la habitación. La silueta del chico se vio casi de la misma altura de la que recordó de ese primer encuentro. El chico se quedó unos minutos apoyado en la puerta, John no sabía realmente que esperar, no sabía que debía hacer en ese momento, era obvio que se daría cuenta en cualquier momento de lo que él estaba ahí viéndole en uno de los momentos más íntimos que un chico podría tener en su vida, el luto de un familiar querido.

Se quedó mirando el techo por unos segundos pensando en la muerte de su padre hace ya unos 5 años, había sido unos días extraños pensaba en su madre y como lo había llevado. Tenía tanta rabia contra el mundo, contra los médicos, contra el estado. Había destrozado por completo su habitación al apenas enterarse, casi por un mes estuvo durmiendo en el suelo, ya que la cama había quedado inutilizable. El día del entierro había quedado estático, sin ánimo de nada apenas recuerda llorar, apenas recuerda sentir algo, solo entumecimiento, estática, desgano.

"Sé que estás ahí" Escucho la voz del chico, había sonado algo suave, no juguetón como la última vez o engreído.

"Sherlock." Susurro, no quería molestarlo, no quería que las cosas fueran incomodas, ya era lo suficientemente difícil siendo él un viajero del tiempo.

"Me conoces, genial." Dijo alejándose de la puerta y sentándose en el borde de la cama.

"Lo siento" Se sintió un poco obligado a decir eso, no creía que unas simples palaras fuera de mucha ayuda.

"Eso no importa ahora ¿no?" Dijo molesto escondiendo su cabeza en sus manos. "¿Desde cuándo que me conoces?"

"Creo que hace unos 3 meses." No sabía que más decir.

"Entonces eso fue hace un año atrás para mí." Dijo levantando la mirada hacia el por primera vez. No sabía si debía decir algo sobre la conversación que había escuchado del pasillo o preguntar sobre la naturaleza de la relación de ellos dos.

"Todo es mucho más claro ahora, siempre actuabas raro cuando hablábamos de la familia." Sherlock no dijo nada más. Sedejó caer en la cama estirando sus brazos y piernas.

"Sherlock" Intento llamar su atención en busca de algo que le diera un indicio de lo que podía hacer, decir o no.

"John no te preocupes, solo... ven quédate hasta que el efecto del viaje termine, ven conmigo." Dijo haciendo espacio a su lado.

Nunca había estado con alguien de esa manera, ósea, no con un chico que apenas conocía. O en si con alguien que había perdido a alguien querido. No sabía si era raro o lo podía pasar por alto como la vez anterior. Se sentó con timidez en la orilla intentando darle la espalda a Sherlock pensando en que antes de recostarse con el debía decir algo personal. Sintió la mirada del otro chico en su espalda. Volteo la mirada para verle los ojos, los cuales apenas podía distinguir en tanta oscuridad, pero ahí estaban fijos en él.

"Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 15. Mi mama quede un poco desmotivada ósea, que más se podía esperar, y Harriet, bueno ella empezó a descarrilarse un poco, y yo…Tuve que tomar un poco las riendas en la casa, preocuparme de mama, y dejar de lado todo el dolor de la perdida, no pude pasar por el luto normal. Todavía duele pensar en ello, algunas veces cuando estaba solo en casa me imaginaba que papa estaba en el piso de abajo trabajando, revisando algunos trabajos de sus alumnos mientras escuchaba uno de esos grupos que a mi mama no le gustaban." Se quedó en silencio por unos segundo esperando que el nudo en su garganta dejara de molestarle, pero el recuerdo de todas esas tardes le estaba produciendo más emociones de las que haba esperando tener en ese momento. Luego pensó en Sherlock, en la perdida que él había sufrido, esta vez no era sobre él. No. Sherlock necesitaba un poco de apoyo aunque solo se mostrara frio.

"Mi hermano tiene razón" Dijo con un tono que le molesto, pero solo espero a que el chico siguiera con lo que sea que iba a decir. "Quiero decir… Que me moleste no cambia el hecho que él está muerto, no cambia el hecho que mi padre esta abajo con sus colegas, no cambia nada." Sintió como se movía un poco en la cama."Solo me perjudica, no hace que mis decisiones sean claras"

No sabía que decir, por un lado se enojó, ósea el chico estaba mostrando una faceta sumamente Vulcana, le dieron ganas de golpearlo, pero sabía, o intuía que toda esa frialdad no era más que una careta, porque sabía el dolor que debería estar sintiendo, lo sabía porque sus manos no paraban de temblar y la respiración era demasiado agitada como para alguien que estaba tranquilo. Algo dentro de él le decía que debía confortar al más joven. Movió una de sus manos por la cama y alcanzo la del otro chico, en un acto de valor y locura, le sostuvo la mano. El otro se quedó por algunos segundos estático, pero luego dejo de lado aquello y recibió la mano con bastante más aceptación de la que había esperado John.

La mano de Sherlock era cálida, en un comienzo había esperado encontrar un tempano de hielo, pero no podía estar más equivocado. Después de unos largos minutos sintió que Sherlock estaba mucho más relajado. Su respiración no había cambiado mucho pero por lo menos era mucho más acompasada y liviana que antes, la mano que sostenía ya no estaba quieta, los dedos de Sherlock habían cobrado vida y le acariciaban de vez en cuando con cuidado, y el le respondía con el pulgar.

Nunca había esperado estar con un chico en una cama tomado de la mano, y menos sentirse cómodo con la situación. Por un segundo se imaginó que podía hasta quedarse dormido junto a él, y disfrutar de la calidez que Sherlock desprendía. Pero el viaje de regreso era algo inevitable. Y no podía hacer otra cosa que estar atento para no tener problemas de vuelta.

"Háblame de algo interesante John. Por favor." La voz era suave, tanto que se sintió mucho más extraño, porque sabía que no era a el a quien se refería, sino al John que se había encontrado con él durante un año.

"Estoy terminando mi segundo año, pensé que iba a ser alguien distinto para esta época, pero me siento igual de pequeño a cuando entre. Lidiar con responsabilidades de Adulto me asusta." Dijo de la manera más sincera que pudo, dejando de lado algunos detalles, no quería volverse alguien que no era.

"No sabes cuánto te envidio." Se quedó otros minutos en silencio, pero sabía que Sherlock quería saber otras cosas. "Sé que sabes que hemos hablado de algunas cosas, ósea me imagino que entiendes lo que tu yo del futuro hace conmigo." La alarma de John comenzó a sonar tan fuerte que sintió que híper ventilaba. "Nunca hablas de cómo viajas, o porque o algo con referencia a eso, tratas de evitarlo lo más posible. Como si en cierto sentido eso estropeara lo que estás viviendo."

"Bueno, ser un viajero en el tiempo no es fácil, y más si me sigo encontrando contigo. Soy del pasado, provengo del 1990 algo, no quiero saber que sucede en la sociedad, y no quiero saber que pasa conmigo en este tiempo, no quiero… Ya encontrarme contigo me trae problemas, creo."

"¿Por qué crees que vienes a mí?" Esta vez se volteo para ver a Sherlock el cual le observo con más atención que antes.

"No lo sé, me asusta un poco el saber que estas en mi futuro de manera repetida, no me había pasado antes."

"¿Nunca?"

"No"

"¿Hasta qué punto en el pasado has viajado?"

"Hasta el año 600 AC."

"¡No! ¡No puede ser! Eso es… diría imposible, pero demonios estas aquí. Eso es suficiente prueba para saber que eres… No…"

"¿Qué?

"Hasta qué punto en el futuro has llegado"

"Hasta el momento, solo hasta este año."

El silencio se extendió por largos minutos después de eso. Sabia, no mentía, sentía como Sherlock pensaba, incluso sentía como su mente gritaba en la habitación, pero solo había silencio en realidad. Era molesto saber que estaba pensando en él, o algo relacionado con él, y no hablaba sobre lo que pasaba por su mente. Le volvía loco.

"¿Has hecho cosas ilógicas John?" Pensó en cómo responder eso, y el porqué de la pregunta. Había hecho muchas cosas estúpidas pero no sabía si era conveniente compartirlas.

"Obviamente, todo el mundo hace cosas estúpidas ¿Tu no?"

"Yo no soy todo el mundo" La mano de Sherlock se detuvo, y sintió como le soltaba la mano. El frio de la noche le hizo sentir la pérdida mucho más intensa de lo que debería haberse sentido.

"Claramente, pero eso no significa que no seas capaz de hacerlas"

Otro silencio extraño. Miro hacia el techo intentando alejar de su mente todas las veces que se había sentido estúpido frente al resto, las veces que otros se habían reído de el por tonteras, y se sintió realmente avergonzado por las estupideces de su adolescencia. Estaba tan inmerso en los recuerdos que no sintió como Sherlock se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él y le tomaba las manos con rapidez, dejándolas quieta a los lados de su cuerpo.

"Qué demonios ¡QUITATE!"

"Eres mi estupidez John, debería extirparte de mi vida pero sigues llegando y de manera tan desorganizada que me desesperas. Desearía que la semana pasada hubiera terminado de otra manera, ya lo entenderás. Pero…" Los ojos de Sherlock se veían más confusos, llenos de cosas que no sabía cómo describir todo era tan extraño que le superaba con creces la situación. "Dijiste que era tu centro" Sherlock puso su cara a la altura de la suya y se sintió tan erróneo que se lo intento quietar de encima como pudo pero el agarre de sus manos era fuertísimos y las piernas de Sherlock estaban fijas, no podía hacer nada. Debería haberse metido a lucha cuando pudo.

La mirada era tan intensa que quiso cerrar los ojos con fuerza y hacer que el viaje de vuelta llegara lo más rápido posible. Pero no podía más que quedarse, no era como su él le fuera a hacer daño, tenía una mirada demente pero no de esas que te dejan sin vida o daño físico.

Y de un momento a otro tenia los labios de un chico que había conocido hace poco besando los suyos, con una calidez y voracidad que no había experimentado de momento, distinto a la suavidad de las chicas, distinto a la calma, o a la excitación. Era pura frustración, se sintió tan en shock que no respondió, ni se sacudió intentando quitárselo de encima. Y de la nada recordó una de las frases de un chico de su pensión cuando conto que un chico se la había chupado _Una boca es una boca, podría haberme besado con horas con él y lo hice, era el mejor besando en todo el lugar, pero joder como me gustan las tetas_La última vez que se había besado con alguien había sido por una apuesta y fue a una chica que no le había agradado para nada y eso había pasado hace ya un año y medio ¿cómo había soportado tanto sin contacto fisico? Bueno tenía mucho en mente.

Sherlock había avanzado con el beso mientras el cavilaba, y por segundos se tentó a responder. Hizo algo en su brazo derecho que le impulso finalmente a responderle con nerviosismo. Sintió como él sonreía al saberse correspondido, ya no se sentía tan nervioso, por lo que tomo un poco mas de confianza, el beso se volvió una lucha demasiado intensa para él, nunca había experimentado algo parecido con una chica, ellas por lo general eran suaves, lentas y él era el que se volvía loco, pero ahora tener a alguien completamente dispuesto a dar pelea, a hacerle sentir sumamente deseado, era demasiado para él.

Se sentía tan bien, pero a la vez no era correcto, era un chico menor, un desconocido, uno que le conocía, había tanto de erróneo en la situación que por un minuto pensó que hacer algo mas no iba a cambiar nada, todo terminaría igual.

Las manos de Sherlock lo soltaron del agarre firme que había tenido sobre ellos, para pasarlos con suavidad sobre sus hombros y tomarlo con suavidad del cuello para atraerlo más, la otra mano se fue hacia la espalda baja. Sus manos se quedaron por unos segundos en el mismo lugar no sabiendo realmente que debía hacer con ellas. ¿Debía tomarle de alguna parte en especial? ¿Debía acariciarle? ¿Debía quedarse quieto? Todo era tan nuevo. Con cuidado le tomo de las caderas, Sherlock le recompenso dirigiendo su boca hacia el cuello, uno de sus puntos débiles, por unos segundos intento controlar su impulso de gemir, pero las atenciones del otro lo estaban descontrolando, ya no había nada en su cabeza que no fuera el cuerpo firme y fuerte que estaba sobre él, los labios suaves y dominantes que lo besaban, y esas mano que lo estaban recorriendo como nunca. Simplemente ya no tenía como negarlo, estaba disfrutándolo, más de lo que el había pensado que sería besarse con otro hombre, y en cierto sentido no sabía si reconocer que estaba bastante caliente.

Cuando dejo salir un gemido débil, Sherlock se empecino más en hacer que de él salieran más de esos sonidos. El calor ya no era soportable, y más cuando sintió que el otro metía una de sus manos bajo su pijama, no se alarmo y por segundos quiso quitársela, quiso que Sherlock se la quitara, y poder sentir su piel contra la de él. Ese pensamiento sí que le asusto, pero no tuvo suficiente tiempo porque Sherlock ya había metido una de sus piernas entre las de él y se hacía especio para poder sentirle. Estaba a punto de decir que se quitara, que eso era suficiente, que él no era gay, que era sumamente complicado por los viajes en el tiempo.

Pero no espero sentir la dureza de Sherlock contra él, junto con el gemido que soltó, uno ronco, casi gutural. Que lo dejo marcando ocupado por varios segundos, varios segundos en los que a lo único que podía poner atención era al miembro de Sherlock restregándose contra el de él. No sabía qué hacer. ¿Responder con algún movimiento? ¿Besarle? ¿Quitárselo? ¿Gritar?

Sherlock, como lo había estado haciendo en los últimos minutos, tomo el control de la situación y lo distrajo sacándole la camisa del pijama, besándole el torso, deteniéndose en el estómago. Mientras con sus manos tocaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Sus manos se aferraron a la cama y sus ojos simplemente se cerraron para dejarse caer en el placer, ya no importaba nada, estaba profundamente engatusado por las atenciones que el otro chico estaba teniendo con él. Lo único que cabía en su cabeza ahora era el calor, era la dureza de su miembro cada vez más firme, sus cuerpos ahora tocándose libremente sin nada, sin camisas que se interpusieran, las manos de Sherlock deshaciendo el nudo del pantalón de su pijama y metiéndose con rapidez dentro con una confianza que él no sentía.

Su dureza se sentía tan extraña al ser tocada por otra mano, por otra mano masculina, la cual sabía qué hacer, la cual era firme en sus movimientos, la que sabía que era lo que le agradaba. Estaba resultando ser la mejor paja que le habían dado en años. Abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Sherlock fijos en el en sus facciones, bebiendo de todos sus detalles mientras gemía y se movía contra él. Estaba tan cerca y el otro lo sabía porque lo sentía duro contra su pierna. Las manos de Sherlock lo soltaron por unos segundos, en los cuales el protesto, pero no duro suficiente, ya que al siguiente segundo ya no solo tenía una mano sobre él, sino otro miembro restregándose junto a él en la palma de Sherlock, una de las sensaciones más calientes que ha tenido.

Se demoró solo unos instantes en correrse, se sentía totalmente mareado, fuera de si, no era normal que todo eso fuera demasiado para él, eran tantas sensaciones juntas atormentándole en el fondo de su cabeza. Pero el placer, estaba ya en el clímax, dejando a los dos cubiertos de semen, la boca de Sherlock estaba sobre el besándole con más hambre de la que alguien podía tener. Se sentía pacifico, y de un momento a otro los ojos de Sherlock estaban sumamente iluminados, su miembro más firme y cerca del orgasmo, su cuerpo caliento contra el de él, apretándolo contra la cama, con una sonrisa que prometía mucho, con un entusiasmo que no había visto, se sintió un virginal al lado de Sherlock parecía tan experimentado, que solo quería saber hasta dónde llegaban los conocimientos de este.

Y al siguiente segundo estaba solo sin camisa con su miembro fuera de su pantalón, sobre su vieja cama, el ruido de la fiesta mucho más fuerte que antes, las risotadas pasando las delgadas paredes. Suspiro con frustración al no sentir más el cuerpo de Sherlock se giro y golpeo la cama con rabia.

No sabía que lo había poseído, se sintió extraño. Cuando se relajo un poco más pensó en lo que acababa de hacer. Había tenido un acercamiento sexual con un chico, no cualquier chico, el chico que volvería a ver durante mucho tiempo, el chico que el había dicho ser su centro. El chico que apenas conocía, el chico que acababa de perder a su abuelo.

Se sintió mal. El no era así, el no se dejaba llevar, el no se aprovechaba del resto. El estaba para ayudar, para sanar al resto. ¿Cómo iba a ser medico si no podía controlar sus emociones y mas sus acciones?

Al parecer no era tan heterosexual como había pensado. Cerró los ojos recordando la cara de Sherlock, y por segunda vez se imagino lo que seguía a su desaparición. Sus ojos sorprendidos, la rabia, el dolor. Lo podía ver con tanta claridad que le perturbo. Se levanto con cuidado, acomodando su pantalón, limpiando el desastre que había hecho, se miro en el espejo que tenía en su habitación, podía ver la mancha de semen, todavía tibia. Se la limpio con rapidez mientras buscaba una camisa para dormir. No podía hacer otra cosa más que eso, al otro día tenía que volver a casa y al parecer a disfrutar uno de los últimos veranos con su madre.

Su ultimo pensamiento antes de dormir, fue en lo distinto que podía llegar a ser una persona, en como Sherlock era una caja de pandora.

Bueno eso ha sido todo, intentare subir el cap luego, ya esta escrito y solo puedo decir que le esperan muchos problemas a sherock y muchos mas a John Veremos la aparición de Mycroft sooo is gona be funnn.


End file.
